vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo
[[Archivo:Vendedora_de_Manzanas_2.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Nazyo.]] Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo (林檎売りの泡沫少女 / La Efímera Vendedora de Manzanas) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 15 de noviembre de 2012, actualmente supera las 796 mil visitas en Nicovideo y el millón en YouTube. Un one-shot fue publicado en la revista COMIC@LOID sobre la canción, el capitulo en manga fue basado desde el punto de vista del niño. El 25 de agosto de 2016, saldrá a la venta una novela basada en la canción, escrita por yukkedoluce e ilustrada por Nazyo. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. El nombre de la canción hace referencia al hecho de que la chica no tenía vida eterna. La historia narra la vida de una chica que nació bajo un árbol de fruto rojo (manzanas) y por ello había sido maldecida con morir algún día. Debido a esto la gente del pueblo la rechazaba o ignoraba, pues no era como ellos que si tenian vida eterna. Ella suele hacer "tartas" (En inglés: Pie/ En español: Pay, Torta) de fruto rojo para vender en el pueblo, aun así seguían ignorándola, hasta que un día que había sido empujada y sus postres se habían regado por el suelo, un chico amablemente probo un de ellos y le dijo que era delicioso. Desde ese entonces ambos estuvieron juntos, pues ambos eran iguales, ambos morirían algún dia. Se ha dicho que esta canción se relaciona con el mito de "Adán y Eva". Comentario del Autor: *''"La La Lu La Lucky!!"'' Interprete: '''GUMI '''Música y Letra: yukkedoluce Ilustración: Nazyo PV: Hie Encode: 7@ *Nicovideo *Dropbox *Dropbox (Instrumental) *Dropbox (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF GUMI from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofuture feat. Hatsune Miku *GUMI TAN -4th Anniversary- *V love 25 -Exclamation- *Kuro Neko to Uchuuchizu Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji y traducción al español por Paola Scarlet. Kanji= 遠い遠い時の果て　そこに住まう人は皆 永遠の命をもつ世界での話 赤い実の成る木の下　La La Lu La 生まれながらに 死の呪いがかけられた少女の話 色付いた街外れ　蒼く光る湖畔　赤い実のお菓子屋 ちょっぴり寒くなった今日は妙に誇らしげ　自信作を売りにゆく 待ってて　今度こそ　美味しいんだから 時計塔の見える市　驚いた 珍しく賑やかね　La La Lu La Lucky!! 物憂げな街の隅　ひとり 赤い実のパイどうですか　自信作なの そんなのひとつも売れないさ　少女を見て蔑む人達 みんなと何も変わらないのに　美味しくできたのに 今日も声は届かないのね まるで透明になったみたいだわ そうして誰もが知らぬ振りをした 何故なら少女は呪われているから 死んだ世界で唯ひとり生きていた少女の話 夜なべでアレンジパイと　にっこりスマイル引っ提げ 少女はまだ諦めない 時計塔の針も空を指して　お腹も鳴るそんな時 ふと後ろから人が少女を押す　甘い籠は落ちる お菓子を踏み行く人達　平気な顔してさ 惨めに拾い集める　ふともうひとりの手が どろどろのパイを徐に口に入れて　「おいしいね」 その声で心は溢れた まるで輪郭を描いたみたいだわ そうして彼は手を差し出した 何故なら少女に呪われているから 死んだ世界で唯ふたり生きていた遠い物語 街の人達は哀れむ　赤い実を食べて呪われた者を 永遠に生きられずに死ぬのさ　嗚呼なんて可哀想な話 ふたりは笑う　それでも笑う La La La　とっても素敵な呪いね 例え明日死んでも　『今』が確かで大切になるから もう声は届かないのね まるで透明になったみたいだわ そうして誰もが知らぬ振りをした 何故なら世界が呪われているから 『永遠』の呪いは解かれていた まるでふたりの方が狂ったみたいだろう そうしていつか笑うように眠る 何故ならふたりは放たれているから 死んだ世界で唯ふたりだけが幸せだった |-| Romaji= Tooi tooi toki no hate soko ni sumau hito wa minna Eien no inochi o motsu sekai de no hanashi Akai mi no naru ki no shita La La Lu La umarenagara ni Shi no noroi ga kakerareta shoujo no hanashi Irotsuita machihazure aoku hikaru kohan akai mi no okashiya Choppiri samuku natta kyou wa myou ni hokorashige jishinsaku o uri ni yuku Mattete kondokoso oishiin dakara Tokeitou no mieru ichi odoroita Mezurashiku nigiyaka ne La La Lu La Lucky!! Monoui na machi no sumi hitori Akai mi no pai dou desu ka jishinsaku nano Sonna no hitotsu mo urenai sa shouyjo o mite sagesumu hito-tachi Minna to nanimo kawaranai no ni oishiku dekita no ni Kyou mo koe wa todokanai no ne Maru de toumei ni natta mitai da wa Soushite daremo ga shiranu furi o shita Nazenara shoujou wa norowareteiru kara Shinda sekai de tada hitori ikiteita shoujo no hanashi Yonabe de arenji pai to nikkori sumairu hissage Shoujo wa mada akiramenai Tokeitou no hari mo sora o sashite o-hara o naru sonna toki Futo ushiro kara hito ga shoujo o osu amai kago wa ochiru O-kashi o fumiyuku hito-tachi heiki na kao shite sa Mijime ni hiroiatsumeru futo mou hitori no te ga Dorodoro no pai o omomuro ni kuchi ni irete "Oishii ne" Sono koe de kokoro wa afureta Maru de rinkaku o egaita mitai da wa Soushite kare wa te o sashidashita Nazenara shoujo ni norowareteiru kara Shinda sekai de tada futari ikiteita tooi monogatari Machi no hito-tachi wa awaremu akai mi o tabete norowareta mono o Eien ni ikirarezu ni shinu no sa aa nante kawaisou na hanashi Futari wa warau sore demo warau La La La tottemo suteki na noroi ne Tatoe ashita shinde mo "ima" ga tashika de taisetsu ni naru kara Mou koe wa todokanai no ne Maru de toumei ni natta mitai da wa Soushite daremo ga shiranu furi o shita Nazenara sekai ga norowareteiru kara "Eien" no noroi wa hodokareteita Maru de futari no hou ga kurutta mitai darou Soushite itsuka warau you ni nemuru Nazenara futari wa houtareteiru kara Shinda sekai de tada futari dake ga shiawase datta |-| Español= Esta es la historia en un lejano lugar en los confines del tiempo. Es un lugar donde a la gente le fue concedida la vida eterna. Este es el cuento de una chica que había nacido bajo un árbol de fruto rojo, Y en consecuencia fue maldecida con el destino de morir. Sobre los alrededores que son coloreados por el brillante lago azul había una panadería de frutos rojos. Con el inusual sentimiento de felicidad en estos fríos días la chica fue a vender sus postres, Puede que este sea el día en el que se darán cuenta de cuan sabrosos son. Ella encontró la ciudad de la Torre con el Reloj, Donde hoy es inusualmente concurrido, La La Lu La ¡Suerte! Sola en un rincón de la ciudad ¿No gusta de un poco de tarta de Fruto Rojo? ¡Los he hecho yo! Pero no conseguía vendar ni uno solo, la gente despreciaba a la chica Yo no soy diferente de todos ustedes y además… son tan deliciosos… Nuevamente mi voz se corta, Es como si yo fuese invisible, Así es como todos parecían ignorarla Porque era una niña maldecida Un cuento de un mundo de muertos, donde solo una chica vivía. En la noche ella preparó variadas tartas con una gran sonrisa La chica aun no se quiere rendir Aun cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntan al cielo, pero entonces su estomago gruño. De pronto ella fue empujada por la espalda y la canasta con sus postres cayeron al suelo, Las personas pisaban sus tartas sin prestar atención. Ella intentaba recogerlas, cuando de pronto una mano se extendió… El gentilmente puso en su boca una magullada tarta “Es deliciosa” Sus palabras hicieron latir mi corazón, Como si alguien me hubiese un dado un lugar para ser llenado, Entonces el extendió su mano a ella Porque la chica le había maldecido, Una antigua historia de un mundo de muertos, donde solo dos podían vivir. Los ciudadanos se compadecieron de ellos, esos que habían sido maldecidos por el fruto rojo. No vivirían para siempre, en cambio morirían… ah, que trágico cuento… Pero aun así ambos rieron, si, rieron. La La La – Es una maravillosa maldición Aun si morimos mañana, es más fácil atesorar el “Ahora” Supongo que mi voz siempre se cortará, Es como si simplemente fuese invisible Así es como todos parecían ignorarlo, Por el mundo que fue maldecido. Después de haber sido liberados de la maldición de la “Eternidad” Parecía como si se hubieran vueltos locos, Y así fue como ellos durmieron, intentando sonreír Porque ambos habían sido puestos en libertad En ese mundo de muertos donde los dos solos eran felices Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Vocaloid Gumi La Efímera Vendedora de Manzanas.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por hie. Vendedora de Manzanas 1.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Nazyo. Vendedora de Manzanas 3.jpg|Imagen para conmemorar el primer aniversario de la canción. |-| Productos= 91h3vODAy2L.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Canción con Novela